


Imperfect Hearts

by angedeslarmes (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Sex, Forced Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Vegeta was a horny teenager that went after what he wanted, and for years they were happy together until they got caught and were forced apart. Vegeta seeks revenge on those that killed his lover but finds that love can come in more than just one form, and after a failed attempt at wishing back his dead lover, he sets off across the universe with his new friends. Will they make it to the end of their adventure alive or will their past trauma be too much for them to handle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this fic basically follows the dragonball z arcs but with my own retelling of them, like the behind the scenes. Lots of Kakavege, lots of Vegeditz, the forced abortion only happens once and it's in the first chapter. This will be a full length fic but I've been pretty inspired lately, and this will have a few OC's in it though they will be in much, much later. (basically children of the main characters)

“What is the truth, Raditz?” I folded my arms over my chest and stomped my foot, demanding an answer from a simple question and the taller Saiyan blushed. _Blushed?_ We were sharing a room on Frieza’s ship and I’d seen a bunch of magazines under his bed that had looked normal at first until I opened them and saw my own face looking back at me, cut out and glued onto to several of the pages.

                He put his hand behind his head and looked down, scratching his hair awkwardly, and I sighed heavily.

                “Vegeta, you’re my prince…I’m sorry.”

                “You’re damned right you’re sorry, wasting your seed onto a paper when you could have had the actual thing all along,” I said scathingly, and he glanced up his face transformed by shock. I rolled my eyes.

                “I mean, it’s not like I haven’t been trying to get your attention by keeping my tail down so it accentuates the curve of my ass, or staying up late to talk to you, listening to everything you say, sitting close to you everywhere we are, purposely wanting to go on missions with you; fucks sake don’t look at me like that.”

                “But I’m a third class…” he said, his lips still parted in shock, and I sighed before crossing the few steps across the room towards him so I could push him back into the wall and slide onto his lap, straddling him as my tail whipped forward from its secure place as a ‘belt’ over my armour and constricted around his forearm. He gasped and I gripped the back of his hair, forcing our heads together in an open mouthed kiss.

                I spurred him on by grinding my hips on him and he groaned, his hands hesitantly coming up to grip my waist, and I kissed him harder, pressing us closer together so we couldn’t breathe for several long moments. I felt his tail slide out from around his waist and hesitantly poke at my waist, but then I led his hands down to grab my ass and he relaxed minimally, his muscles bunching as he shifted.

                “Woah,” he said when I pulled back from him, his manhood starting to make itself known as I continued grinding on him. I leaned back just enough so he could help me out of my armour, the equipment clanging to the ground with a thud before I fell back onto him and made myself comfortable in his lap.

                “Raditz,” I moaned, his massive length turning me on just by it rubbing against my thigh through the fabric. I fisted his hair and we made out furiously, his earlier hesitation still there but dimmer by this point, and I ran my hands up and down his chest with a lustful gaze.

                “You obviously want this, Raditz, so fuck me already,” I muttered, bouncing up and down on his lap pointedly. He nodded hastily and then started struggling with his clothes so he could get them off. I sighed and took my own clothing off so that he wouldn’t have to prolong his embarrassment, and stood in front of him with my cock proudly pointed upwards towards my navel. He was truly big however and sat back down to stroke it leisurely while his bloodthirsty gaze roamed over my body.

                I sat back down on him more gingerly this time, both of us sighing in pleasure as our warm skin glided against the other, and I looked down so I could grip our cocks with each hand and started stroking them simultaneously. I rubbed the heads together, making them ‘kiss’, and licked my lips at how veiny his was, straining with unspent seed, seed that was going to be inside of me in the next few moments.

                “How do you want me?” I panted, and he looked at me in some confusion before he realized that I wanted him on top and inside me, not the other way around. His face went crimson and relaxed completely, lust taking control of him and he growled low in his throat, the sound arousing me further.

                “I always think of you as sitting on me but…facing out, so I can hold onto you.” I rose a brow at that; how naughty.

                “Sounds interesting. Let’s try it,” I said, and shot off him but he hastily grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

                “W-wait, Sir…you haven’t been prepped yet, I could hurt you,” he said, and I cocked my head to the side.

                “Prep me? I don’t…” He was pulling me back onto his lap and sticking two fingers into his mouth and sucking on them before reaching around and pushing me forwards onto him so he could insert them into my ass. I gasped, his thick digits stretching me beyond what I’d thought would happen, but damn it if it didn’t feel fucking amazing when he prodded at some blissful button deep inside me. He kept it at one finger for awhile, and then put his middle finger into the mix as well.

                I felt tears sting my eyes at first but eventually I got used to it, and then he was pushing me down head first onto the bed.

                “I know you wanted to try it the other way, but this will feel better since I assume this is your first time with another man?” his voice was low and gentle like it always was when we were alone and I nodded, slight shame colouring my cheeks as it was my first time with a man; a man I was insanely obsessed with and had been lusting after for months.

                “Raditz…just, go slow,” I said quietly, and could almost hear him nodding behind me. It was rough at first, the painful first few minutes of his huge, stiff cock poking my tight ass, and when he was fully inside me I could only gasp while I caught my breath. Fuck, my whole world was him, the scent of his arousal permeating the air, his skin on mine, his breath on my neck, his everything. I reached out and fisted the thin sheet that was on his mattress and hissed as he slowly withdrew, crying out when he pushed it back into me.

                “Fuck!” I complained, but feeling his large hand on my shoulder and the other on my hip gave me some sense of comfort from  him. He was panting, his tail constricting around mine as he continued plunging his hard cock into me and I felt raw by the time he pulled out.

                “Lay on your back,” he commanded quietly and I complied, wondering what he was going to do with me next. He made sure I was comfortable and then straightened my leg so it was stretched against the length of his torso and then fixed the head of his cock at my entrance once more. This time we were face to face and I would never forget how intimate it felt as we looked each other in the eye and fucked for a long time after that. It did feel better, and he was able to start hitting that magic spot almost right away, causing me to groan and my cock to weep with precum. I reached down and started tugging at myself, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time before he started moving faster and faster, eventually his dick looking like a piston of flesh pounding in and out of me.

                “Can I…cum? Inside?” he grunted, and I nodded, unable to speak coherently, and it turned him on so much that not thirty seconds later he was spilling his load inside me. I gasped, the feeling so dirty yet so…intimate and beautiful, and tugged my own cock until I came as well, my seed arcing through the air and landing on my chest.

                “Shit,” I muttered, having to dodge out of the way before it hit me in the face, and he chuckled as he went limp. He sat back on his haunches and handed me a handkerchief he always kept with him so I could wipe myself off, and I felt the familiar draw of sleep pulling at the edges of my eyes. I yawned, but couldn’t stop grinning as neither could he.

                “Damn…” he whispered, and I gritted my teeth as I sat up to cup his chin.

                “Consider this the start of something better,” I told him, and he picked me up so he could lay down and then laid me on top of him. I spread my legs so I could clutch onto him better and fell fast asleep, his large arms around me tightly as our tails loosely entwined around each other.

                I woke up the next day in a world of hurt and woke Raditz up with my loud gasp of pain followed by a groan of misery. He chuckled sleepily, waking up with a yawn, and thus began a forbidden relationship between an elite and a third class Saiyan that spawned several years.

                We started fucking nearly every night, the release we had with each other much needed after the stress and torture we dealt with daily being a part of Frieza’s crew. We would kiss each other’s wounds and help each other heal, and he became the most important person my heart had ever known, and then it happened; we got caught.

                I was being fucked from behind and loving every moment of it, and clearly he was too because his throaty groans as he was balls deep in my ass only spurred us on further. He was clenching my waist so hard I was bruising but I loved it, I loved him, I loved what we had, and I was so fucking close to climax that I started groaning in higher pitches, taking staccato breaths to his every thrust.

                Then, as if from far away, I heard the door open and I looked up right as I felt Raditz loosen himself inside me to lock eyes with Nappa, my own orgasm shaking my body and my seed falling onto the bedsheets. All three of us stared in horror at each other and then Nappa merely stepped back and shut the door.

                “Shit!” I hissed, and as Raditz and I launched away from each other and started grabbing clothes, I received a transmission on my scouter.

                >> _When you two ingrates are done, come see me. We need to have a long overdue talk apparently._ << I paled in fright, even though I was the royalty and Nappa was merely a guard to me, but what he could do to Raditz I wasn’t sure. I hurried and got dressed while I told him my fears of what would happen, and Raditz sighed.

                “We knew this could happen. He’s probably just gonna’ scold us, Prince.” We walked out of there went directly to Nappa’s room which was only slightly bigger than ours and waited for our punishment.

                “Close the door,” he told us, and Raditz complied, but the way Nappa was looking at us both made my blood freeze. When Raditz was back at my side with his arms behind his back at ease, Nappa walked forward and gave him a resounding smack across his face.

                “You could be hanged for what you did to the prince, you whelp!” He hissed, and I gasped as he smacked him again.

                “Nappa, stop! I order you to stop!” My heart was beating in fear when he looked at me, rage colouring his cheeks.

                “You! You are no better! The disgrace of a third class with an Elite, it’s inconceivable! If your father were only here…”

                “My father is dead, Nappa, as is the rest of our race, I am the Prince of no one, as Frieza makes sure to tell me daily!” I hissed back at him, and was rewarded with a sharp lancet of pain to my left eye, and then I realized he’d jabbed me in the eye! I growled, and boldly stepped in front of Raditz before Nappa could continue beating him to death.

                “Nappa, please,” I said, calming my voice back down but hearing it crack, “I love him. Please see reason.”

                “No,” Nappa said, his face falling in horror, “NO. You can’t love a third class! It’s forbidden!”

                “It just happened, ok? I’m…” I gulped, a lump appearing in my throat as Nappa sat down in a chair and stared ahead of himself unseeingly.

                “Is it true?” came a voice from behind me, and I turned around to face Raditz.

                “Yes,” I breathed, “every word.” He looked down to the floor and then, with some difficulty, I heard him sniffle quietly.

                “I love you too,” he said it so quietly I thought I had misheard, but then Nappa sprung out of his chair.

                “No, stop it, both of you! Love does not exist among us! Saiyans are bred for war, boy!” he slapped Raditz so hard that the taller man started bleeding out of his mouth, and I felt tears in my eyes as I watched Nappa dole out his punishment. Technically, he should have been hung out to dry for the birds to feast on for touching a member of the royal family sexually, no matter if they were consenting or not. This was light compared to traditional Saiyan laws, but it made it no less easier on me seeing the love of my life being beaten to a bloody pulp.

                To be fair to Nappa, it didn’t look like he was enjoying doing this either, and he would have done the same to me before he turned to me with a stricken look.

                “And you,” he said, wiping his brow, “are going to take a special mixture to get rid of anything that might be growing inside you.” I gasped at him, my hand immediately flying to my stomach.

                “Are you…telling me to get an abortion? I don’t even know if I’m pregnant! I’m not a beta!”

                “Yes, you are, now either you take this or I will shove it down your throat, and I don’t want to do that Vegeta but so help me I will to make sure we all stay alive!” he hissed at me, and Raditz choked from the floor.

                “Please, Nappa…don’t make him do this,” Raditz pleaded, earning him a savage kick from the elite Saiyan. I started crying, my shoulders racking in silent sobs. Nappa hissed at me and handed me the bag of pills, and I went into his bathroom, still sobbing with Nappa on my heels.

                “Swallow them, Vegeta, or I swear to the gods above-”

                “Yes I heard you the first time, fucks sake!” I mouthed off to him, and was rewarded with a low growl. I put them in my mouth and swallowed them dry, tears running down my face as I heard Radtiz in the other room moaning ‘no, no’ over and over again.

                “You two will be separated so that this doesn’t happen again. Raditz, you’re going on a solo mission to a distant planet to find your lost brother, and Vegeta, you’re staying with me and going on my missions. No complaints! And you’re not to sleep together anymore effective immediately.” I was already feeling the cocktail of pills and started swaying, Nappa carefully guiding me to the lone bed in the room so I could lay down, and the last I saw of my lover was him getting thrown out by my advisor.

                It was only a few hours later when I felt something sharp cutting through my stomach and I sat up gasping, and Nappa was at my side in an instant.

                “Ah, so it appears that you were naughtier than I thought. You conceived, but that child is no longer. Just lay back and bare down, I’ll get clean rags.”

                The pain was unbearable, and he put a rag in my mouth to try and keep my quiet. I felt like something was being ripped from me, a ki was put out, and tears ran down my face as a slit opened down from my navel to my pelvic area and Nappa reached in and forcefully pulled out a mass of tissue and bones, but it was very distinctly a baby. My baby. Mine and Raditz’s baby. I bawled heavier than I ever had before, the sense of loss overwhelming, and then Nappa knocked me out.

                Raditz left the next day and was gone for over a year, and I wasn’t allowed to send him messages or even tell him that we had been expecting a child. I cried all the time when I was alone, but also turned it into hate towards the taller man that I was forced into going everywhere with. It culminated finally into action when we received transmission from Raditz and he was in a fight…no, he was dying…and…what was that? He’d found his brother, Kakarot? And Kakarot had a whelp? I growled, my heart shattering into pieces as I heard his last words, and I sat in stunned silence as I waited for more.

                “R…Raditz?” Silence. “Come on, baby, talk to me, please talk to me,” I pleaded in a low voice, and Nappa glared at me. I felt tears in my eyes but swallowed them, clenching my fists and letting rage take over me. I spoke into the scouter and said we would be there in one years time to collect our fallen comrade, using my best scary voice that I could muster, and cut transmission.

                “That was very unprofessional, Vegeta.”

                “Can it, Nappa! I’ve suffered enough because of you, the least you could do is honour my one request and help me go to that planet so that we can at least see what it’s like.”


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed, and we made it to the planet Earth, but by the time we got there I was so full of rage that I was ready for a good fight. I’d been training to get out aggression of course, but Nappa had never been the same with me since the unpleasantness had occurred.

                Death flew from my hands at every planet we landed on and so I had no expectations that this planet would be any different. Nappa went ahead and fought those stupid enough to stand up to us, and I waited off to the side for their ‘star warrior’ or rather, the reason I was here to begin with, to show up. I wondered what he would look like, and anxiety started running through my heart when they all started clamouring about saying he was on his way.

                He landed and my jaw dropped. Holy fuck, he was hot. Hot and sweaty and obviously looking for a fight, he got into a stance and dispatched Nappa to the point where the man failed me for the last time. He screamed when I delivered the killing blow, but I was beyond remorse for him. He’d taken my family from me, to say nothing of what Frieza had done to me, and I was now a man with nothing to lose.

                Kakarot’s beauty was distracting to me, however, and we sized each other up for quite some time before actually coming to blows. He was enraged that my cohort had killed off his friends or something, but I just wanted to talk to him, to ask him about Raditz, anything, but the fight soon took over my mind as I got surprised at how good he actually was. The man was a full blooded Saiyan of course but he’d gotten training from somewhere because he was kicking my ass.

                Suddenly I couldn’t take it anymore.

                “NO! FUCK THIS! YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND I’M GOING TO MAKE SOMEONE FUCKING PAY!” I fired blast after blast to him and soon we were on top of a mountain trading blow for blow, violently drawing blood, our incisors lengthened as commonly happened to Saiyans when we had a good fight. Somehow he got me on my back and continued punching me until I thought I was going to die, but then I couldn’t help but feel like that touch…did he just run his hands through my hair? I opened my one good eye at him, breathing harshly, and he was panting heavily as he straddled my waist and looked down at me, fist raised, but then he broke down and slammed his fist into the rock at my head.

                “Fuck,” he muttered, and it was at that point I realized that his abs weren’t the only thing that were hard, and glanced down to see it straining against his pants. I opened my mouth in shock. The chances of finding another gay Saiyan male…no this wasn’t happening…but apparently it was happening as at the same moment we both launched onto each other, making out passionately and tearing the rest of our clothes off.

                His prick found my anus fast, no time for prepping as that was only reserved for lovers, and then our furious fighting became furious fucking. It had been so long and I wasn’t prepared for this, but after such a long dry spell and not having anything to do with any other man (Nappa had kept me celibate and forced me to stay at his side at all times so I wouldn’t conceive again) my legs fell open like a whore for this man I didn’t know. This was Raditz’s younger brother, and while they might not have looked the same, this man had a beauty that I couldn’t quite fathom. His dark wild locks were everywhere and his muscles were so perfectly huge…his cock was sufficiently large as well though not quite as big as Raditz’s had been.

                Nevertheless, it was completely satisfying and he fucked me until we were both ragged and spent, our naked chests heaving against each other and our tongues lapping up residue.

                “What was your name again?” he asked, still breathless.

                “Vegeta,” I heaved, too weak to move.

                “I’m Goku.” He held out his hand and I took it, feeling him pull me closer to his body. My tail wrapped around his leg and I cursed the appendage for showing how weak and lonely I truly was, but there was something about him that made me feel…safe, like I could trust him.

                “I guess *pant* this puts us *pant* in an awkward spot,” I murmured, feeling much calmer now and my power level dropping drastically. He gave this adorable giggle and I felt my heart tumble about in my chest, wanting so badly for him to accept me.

                “Mm, nothing awkward about this; I haven’t had any sex in years, not since that one night with that girl…and I didn’t like it. I’m…uh, I’m different, I think…people are scared of me,” he confessed, and in the light of our recent battle, and almost killing each other, this sudden friendship was both welcome and startling for me. He had the same dark colour of hair and skin as Raditz had, his hair unimaginably soft, and I ran my fingers through the base of it with reverence.

                “You lost someone, you said; you said I killed him. Was it Raditz?” the other man guessed and I looked at him in shock.

                “I…” I shook my head and sat up with a groan, feeling everything hurting all of a sudden and felt the need to get back to my pod.

                “Wait, please don’t go. Or at least…take me with you?” he cocked his head to the side, reaching out to me, and in that moment all I saw was Raditz and my heart softened towards him.

                “Oh, fine. I guess so. But we’re going to be cramped for some time in a small space, think you can handle that?” I challenged, and he leapt up with an eager look in his eye.

                “Yes! There’s not really anything here for me anymore, since people know I’m gay now, and well I’m kind of a bad guy,” he looked around sadly and I inched closer to him, wanting to comfort him instinctively. I was so desperate for someone, anyone that I picked the first and closest thing to Raditz that I could find and clung to him like glue.

                “Get ready then for the ride of your life, Kakarot.” I murmured and he moaned as he started kissing my neck softly.

                “I think I just did,” he said into my skin and I laughed, the sound catching in my throat as I realized it had been over a year since I’d done that.

                “You’re cute, you know that?” I said as I ran my hand down his chest and marveled in how chiseled his muscles were, perfect like the rest of him.

                “Mm. Tell me more about the man I killed, your lover.” I sat up, looking away.

                “He was my first,” I started, and told him about how I had flirted with him and then we’d become more than friends, how he’d been gentle the first time but we’d gotten careless. I told him about Nappa and how he’d forced me to abort our baby and then I broke down after that, unable to tell him any more after that. He sat next to me, his head hanging low and then he put an arm around me.

                “That sure explains why you were so angry when you got here, then. You put up a great fight, you know.” He said softly, and I wiped at my eyes.

                “I’m…sorry, I just…I just wanted…revenge. I…loved him.”

                “I’ve only ever loved one person, but he was…lost.”

                “What do you mean, ‘lost’?” I asked, turning to look at him. He stared off into the area around him and drew out a long breath.

                “His name was Yamcha. He was a bandit, but I was able to at least convince him to trust me and we got really close. Well, he taught me a lot about fighting, beyond just the raw power that I had, and we were together for a long time, years. He was…we were staying in a small town and the girl I mentioned earlier found us together in bed. She didn’t take very well to it and hired an assassin to come after us. He died from his wounds, in my arms.” He let out a heavy sigh and I frowned, wanting to comfort him. We’d both lost someone we cared about dearly it seemed and the universe had brought us together.

                “I’m sorry for your loss.”

                “I’m sorry for yours, even though I was partly responsible for it. He came here and wanted to fight, he was so angry, furious even. I defeated him but he didn’t go down easily, and the fight gave me some unwanted attention. I’m not very well liked here, since I’m technically considered a bad guy by the humans.”

                I stood up and brushed myself up, holding out my hand for him when a voice called out to us.

                “Son Goku! Wait!” He twitched his head in the direction of the voice and I rose an eyebrow, the two of us still holding onto each other for support.

                “Yes, Damata?” He said as a curious figure approached. I couldn’t tell if Damata was male or female due to the androgynous nature of dress, but I did notice an armband across their bicep with two red letters on it, however I didn’t know what they stood for. Goku stood proudly in his nude state as they exchanged first pleasantries and then business.

                “Dr. Gero has requested for your presence, and to bring this new blood with you.” Damata said, and Kakarot nodded. I rose a brow as Damata gestured to me and issued the orders.

                “Ok, we’ll be there. Does he need me right now?”

                “He said as soon as convenient. I am giving him coordinates right now so he knows how long of a journey you have. I wouldn’t tarry if I were you, however.” They then turned and took off the way they’d come and Kakarot turned to me.

                “Hey, I know you want to leave, but can we put it off for a few days? I kind of have to report to someone first.” He rubbed the back of his head nervously and I sighed, looking over to my Saiyan pod.

                “Is it alright to leave that here?” I pointed to it and he nodded.

                “No one will dare touch it if I say not to. Oh, here comes Piccolo and Tien.” He waved the other two down that I had seen when I first got here and they flew over to us, regarding us in our naked state.

                “Well? What did Damata want, another mission for us? It was annoying enough waiting for this moron for over a year, to see what he would do.” I bristled at the prickly words from the Namekian and folded my arms over my chest, my tail surreptitiously trying to hide my deflated cock from view.

                “I’m to report to Dr. Gero. You guys don’t have to do anything, but I would appreciate it if you kept his spaceship safe.” The Namekian snorted in derision at me but Kakarot put his arm around me and brought me closer to him. The triclops sneered at the display of affection but clearly Kakarot was someone very important because they said nothing about it.

                “Hey Piccolo, can we get some clothes?” Kakarot said, turning back around to face the Namek, who snapped his fingers and a black gi appeared back on his body, the same insignia from Damata on his arm, somehow I’d missed it from earlier. It had a blood red sash and looked incredibly comfortable, but the clothes that were manifested onto my own body was a simple black bodysuit, not unlike the blue one I’d been wearing, and was super tight and sort of itchy. My tail curled around my waist immediately and I fixed my scouter back onto my head before being led away by Kakarot, frowning as several itches suddenly popped up all over my body.

                He was silent the whole way there, leaving me to my thoughts. _‘I’m alone, gay, on a weird planet with another gay Saiyan male, and we just had sex.’_

                “So…those are your comrades?” I decided to make conversation because anything was better than the black hole of my own mind.

                “Yes, in a manner of speaking. More like they posed a threat to the Red Ribbon Army’s plans and asked me to either recruit them or take them out; Piccolo was an egg and we’ve raised him since then, but I did destroy his father who wanted world domination for himself. Tien was an assassin, and still practices just for the RRA now, when we need him.”

                “And what is the Red Ribbon Army?” I asked, an idea already forming in the recesses of my mind.

                “Oh, created by a brilliant scientist. We are many. Most of us are androids, but there’s me, and other people that are not androids.” Ah.

                “Sounds a lot like Frieza,” I muttered under my breath, looking away at the scenery far below us as we shot over the planet, and elected to keep my mouth shut until I met the man for myself. If they were going to attempt to recruit me then I would leave, not liking this the more I heard about it.

                We landed outside of this compound high up in the mountains and I shivered slightly when the alpine winds cut across my body. His tail shot out and pulled me closer as he put a code into a panel on the rock wall and a door appeared, letting us enter. It was no more warmer inside than it was outside but at least the wind wasn’t blowing here, and there was instead a quiet beeping noise, much like machinery from Frieza’s ship. I narrowed my eyes but followed the attractive man further until we stopped in a room that had several large monitors up on the wall and an unkempt, massive man staring at one in a chair, eating what appeared to be a bucket of chicken.

                “Yaj, where is Dr. Gero?” Kakarot asked, his voice smoothe and even. The small man jumped at the noise and had a heavy scowl on his face which only deepened when he saw us holding onto each other.

                “This the alien threat?” he thumbed a greasy finger at me, then before Kakarot could answer, said “he’s down in his lab.” It was almost as if Kakarot was oblivious to the stares he garnered and I took to glaring at the walls the more I thought about it. We arrived at a door and Kakarot rose his fist to knock but it opened prematurely and a voice called to us saying only ‘enter’.

                It was dark, humid, and stinky in this room, and my nose curled in distaste in an automatic reaction, and saw a tall, glowing tank that shed the room with eery green light. That must have been where the smell was coming from, I thought to myself, and saw there was something inside of it that I really didn’t want to get closer to find out what it was.

                “Ah, Son Goku, you finally made it. Report.”

                “Alien crash site 32, threat subdued.”

                “I can see that, you seem very cozy with each other. What do you plan on doing with the threat to keep him that way?” I wanted to scream at this man with crazy eyes that was hunched over an operating table, his wild hair running down his back facing away from us. I was in the room too, I hated being talked about as if I wasn’t really there, it was a tactic that Frieza used regularly on me.

                “Actually, I was planning on leaving with him, somewhere off planet.”

                “And you didn’t think I would have a problem with that?”

                “Considering you’re the biggest super corporation on the planet, in control of thousands of androids, no, I don’t think you do need me anymore.”

                “And what of your son?”

                “What son?” My jaw dropped and I stared at Kakarot, who seemed openly confused at the question, and the old man laughed.

                “The half alien brat that the bully princess bore, or did she never reveal him to you? I can’t imagine she would have after finding you in that damning situation with the bandit. You know I disapprove of relationships, Goku.” I had the impression that Kakarot was thinking fast and his tail reached out and linked with my arm securely.

                “I realize that you have no need for them, but I’m not an android, and I never will be. You can’t have my DNA to make one, either. We’ve talked about this, sir.” The old man finally turned around, crazy bloodshot eyes roving over us in revulsion.

                “Then get out. I have no use for you anymore. You’ve proven to be no longer an asset to me, but know this; your DNA exists in that of your son, and I will have it one way or another. Maybe I’ll send someone to kidnap him, that would be interesting.” He threw his head back in cruel laughter and my stomach flopped as I watched him. He was truly fucking insane.

                Kakarot turned his back to leave and I saw the old man reach for something in his pocket, but before he could throw it or activate it, I was shooting him with an energy blast aimed at his heart. No one was going to take Kakarot from me, not when I had a chance to reclaim everything I’d lost with his help.

                The old man fell and Kakarot turned to me, stunned.

                “I believe we’ve outstayed our welcome, Kakarot, should we take this opportunity to leave now while we still have our heads?” He nodded and I shot a hole in the ceiling, which was foolishly close to the surface of the mountain which meant for an easy escape. We raced against the wind, knowing time was not on our side as we rushed to get back to my Saiyan pod, but it seemed that luck was not to be with us as the Namekian and Triclops were leaned up against it.

                “You seem to be in a hurry, what, did you get a bad reception? He’s not coming to the wedding?” The human, Tien, sneered at us and I marched up to him and punched him square in the jaw. 

                “Where I come from, the only thing wrong about us being together is the class difference. I’ll appreciate if you keep your damned opinions about us to yourselves, you uncultured swine,” I sneered right back, Tien rubbing his jaw before fury flared in his eyes and he leapt up to his feet, fists clenched.

                “Me? Uncultured for not taking it up the ass, where shit only is supposed to come out? Yeah, I’m the uncultured one here, because I don’t like dick!” He spat at me and I spun around, ready to go, but Kakarot stepped in front of me.

                “We’re leaving, get in.” I told Kakarot and sat down in my pod, and there was room for two albeit it was still going to be cramped, and he had a few choice words with them before he turned around and started walking my way while I pressed buttons, fuming silently.

                “Come on, Kakarot,” I muttered with a grimace, and finally the taller man stooped inside and got in so I was able to lower the hood of the pod over us. It only took a few uttered commands for the ship to rise, and then I turned to Kakarot to tell him to hold on as I buckled myself in. He followed suit and we were blasting off into space once again, and I only started breathing easier once I put in the coordinates for our first stop; Namek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's not reading very smoothely. just bare with me i promise it'll get better.


End file.
